Wet Dreams
by kamikittykay
Summary: A collection of one-shots of the wet dreams of Starish with Haruka. This is told in their point of view and since this is my first lemon ever, please tell if it's good or not. Sexual Content and kind of OC Haruka, since they're DREAMS.
1. Chapter 1

_A wet dream, an erotic dream associated with involuntary ejaculation of semen._

I woke in the basement, man I feel groggy. Urgh, where am I? My vision is blurry...I felt that my hands were tied to a chair and I was stripped down to my boxers. My mouth is dry and my anatomy is aching painfully. Don't tell me I got an erection...

"Oh, Ren you're awake?" In front of me was a pair of golden eyes that only could belong to my little lamb. My eyes almost popped out when I saw what she was wearing: black tassels only covering her nipples and black leather boots and what she wasn't wearing was panties, her sex was wet of cum... I want to my tongue between her legs right now... Come on Ren, focus!

"Little lamb, could you let me go?" I asked nicely.

"No." She said defiantly with an innocent pout on her face.

"And why not?" She didn't even answer, instead she-

"Shit" I cursed she when started to tease me with her heel twisting hard onto the bulge in my underwear; her shoe digging into my cock. My breath hitched when she leaned forward capturing my lips. I felt weak as her tongue swirled mine aggressively dominating my mouth. I desperately fought back but the taste of her tongue is like ecstasy. My tongue fighting back flicking overs her, but her hot tongue emasculates mine and her hands travels to the my throbbing scrotum, softly rubbing her smooth palm against me. I groaned when she tugs on my penis roughly, groping it up and down; semen comes out the tip on arousal through the fabric of my boxers.

She nipped the bottom of my lips causing me bleed then pulled away to put a finger in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it desperately as she tickled my tongue. She took the finger out and trailed my saliva from her clit to her mouth sucking on it with a sadistic smile on her face. She slowly lets the finger enter her sex leaking drips of cum. Her face brightens up with red blush; lust taking over in her eyes more than ever as she lets moan turning into low growl. Her lust filled gaze focuses on me and slowly the smile creeks on her face.

"Urgh!" Once again she stomped on my erection causing me to groan loudly.

"The drugs are working nicely...Don't you think, Ren-chan" Who knew Little Lamb could be so sadistic... Wait when did have time to drug me?

She pulled out a leather whip still smirking "Okay, you had your fun now let me go." Even that I have a major boner doesn't mean I want to be her whipping boy.

Instead, she laughed at my request "Ren-chan... You're so funny. 'Let me go' what a riot!" My eyes widen, but I regain my composure.

"Har-" *Wheep* She slashed the whip near my middle barely grazing my cock.

"Please save your voice for our next activities." She tugged her hand on my penis through the fabric deathly slow. She removed my boxers with her mouth; her teeth grazing me slightly. The heat from her moist cavern made me hyperventilate. I threw my head back, I probably look like a bitch around right now; my cheeks red, semen slowly leaking out, and my shaky voice begging her to go faster.

Damned it, I've barely been touched and I'm wet, what the hell did she give me!?

I am fucking Ren Jinguji, I'm the one who makes girl squirm in their seat with a one glance. Girls begged me to fuck them, I don't begged for-

"Dammit!" She bit down on my anatomy, semen squirted on her.

"You're a big one, aren't you?" She was insane, now she was talking to my dick! She smiled then took me in her moist mouth sucking hard. When she took "me" out of her mouth I could that she put hickeys around my length.

"I love you so much Ren-chan!"

She placed searing kisses around my base, licking me leaving a firm trail of her saliva. I moaned continuously. Haruka placed my cock between her firm breasts rubbing them against the base, the warmness of her breasts made my breath hitched. My cock started to leak drips of seed onto her breasts. Her mouth engulfed with the head of my private. I was so close I could...

"Move, lady I'm going to cum-" My hot fluid coated Little Lamb's face and boobs, just sight covered in my seed. Urgh, I got another erection... Surprisingly, Haruka swallowed all of my cum, lifting the tips of her breasts to my mouth with a smile on her face.

"Ren-chan, you're so delicious. I love the taste of you in my mouth" She said happily with a tint of pink on cheeks. How cute.

She climbed in between my legs, sitting on my hard cock, I could tell that my shaft was aching at her entrance and she just ignored my erection.

She lunged her chest towards my face, smoldering it. My breathed tickled her sensitive breasts, well since she's so close.

"Ah... Ren" She purred above me as licked her breasts, now wet with my saliva. My tongue moved to her erect nipple poking out the little fabric. With my teeth I took the tassels off, then circulated my tongue slowly around her rosy aerola savoring the sweet taste. Her hands moved down to her clit, fingering herself, her cum dripping onto my dick. My phallus reacts, then stoked her anus, she continued to moaned softly as my touch flicked her hard nub. I put the entire nipple in my mouth, first sucking luridly then I bit down hard causing an audible whimper to escape her lip. Pay back is a bitch.

She immediately got taking out her whip again with stern look on her face. "That was a bold move..." She said with a sexy scowl on her face making my grin widened.

"My lady-" *Whisp* Haruka slashed the leather whip across my torso leaving a red slash mark, droplets of blood streaming down from the scar. I groaned but then played off with a chuckle, though I was looking hard at her, seeing that the glare was gone and now replaced with a bright smile... Was she turn on by this?

Stopping my thoughts, she swung the whip down on my cock even harder this time on my cock. "Shit!" This time I could not held back my voice, my arousal was twitching upwards as if "he" wanted to be tortured.

"I loved the sound of screams, maybe even more than your moans" All I can do is glare at her as she continued her attack on my weak body that leaked blood, semen, and screams. But, of course she will feeling the same feeling pretty soon...

She was finally satisfied at my twitching dick splatting out cum. My breath was heavy and the stinging of the swings made me cringed on the inside, yet she continued laughing the way all the way through. She walked over to me and straddled on my lap slowly, letting my entire length when it enter my cock jerked inside her. She didn't even try to go slow, pumping up down on my lap. The warmness of her pussy envelope my shaft almost as if she was going to swallow me whole. I felt her muscles tightened around the base of my cock. Her face was flushed and mine as well, my groans made contact on her bare skin.

"Ah...ah...Ah!" Beads of sweat ran down our chests, the sound of the sweet juices me and my Haruka was music to my ears. She captured my lips for deeper penetration, her hot tongue ran down my bottom lip. My tongue desperately swirled hers then hers reached down my throat. We were so close that...

She was so distracted that she didn't realize I released myself from the rope. Without hesitation, I swiftly tied her hands placing her in chair with her back facing me. She looked over shoulder her eyes showing terror from the sly smirk planted on my face, but the seat slowly covered with her wetness when she saw the whip in my hands said another thing. I really wasn't for beating a lady, but this a punishment just for my little lamb.

I slashed the leathery whip leaving a similar red mark down her back. She shuddered, whimpering quietly.

"Now, that won't do. You have to sing, my little lamb."

The room reeked of sex and must; the air in the room was hot just the way I like it. I left bite marks down her neck. The slash marks on her breasts and back dripped drops of blood. Her sweet bottom covered in marks, hot fluid, and sweat. Her swollen pussy was ready for the taking and my throbbing cock aching at her entrance, she and I knew, I had her fucked.


	2. Confession

**Otoya's Pov **

"I want you inside me, your cock breaking my walls. I want to be in moaning frenzy under your chiseled body while you're in my sex. I need your cock spilling semen down my dry throat. I need your cock deflowering my pussy making me into a woman."

Heat rushed to my face after Nanami read her...um provocative story in front of the whole class. The intensity of her gaze made a large bulge in my pants, the class awkwardly clapped as she made her way back to her seat in back next to me. I tried not looking at her, but I felt her stare at my erection. When I turned to her I noticed she was gone... and now breathing on the seem of pants. She unzipped me in one swift motion before I could stop her. I tilt her head up and she looked up innocently gazing into my eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked her, whispering so no one look over here.

"I didn't realized till now, how much I wanted to suck you dry." She said shyly, blush forming on her pale cheeks before she slid down my pants releasing my hard cock out of it's prison. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, panicked. But stopped when she licked the tip of my erectile penis slowly, almost like torture, not pushing myself deeper into her sweet, moist cavern. Her hand crawled on my length and my breath hitched. Suddenly, I grabbed her carol hair pushing my cock in her mouth and watched her gag in surprise. Feeling bad at my impatience then attempting to extract my penis out her mouth, until she brought her head closer to me; I felt my dick go down her throat and I slowly started to leak cum in her mouth, moaning making my neighbor looked at me and I weakly smiled back at her then she turned away.

"Nanami, you need to... stop" I whisper down to her and she looked up at me. She took me out her mouth for a second. Then ignoring what I said, she slowly licked up my base leaving a hot sensation lingering down my cock. I don't know what got into me... I pulled Nanami up placing her on the desk, she was shock at my sudden boldness and I was, too. I licked the nape of her neck slowly and she moaned slightly. I pushed my cock near her sex then went to her lips entering, slowing savoring the warmth in her mouth.

She moaned against her lips, are tongues fighting for dominance but she gave in letting me enter fully. I smiled against her lips then searched her mouth with my tongue. She brought a leg up to my waist wanting me closer to her then wrapped her delicate arms around my neck. Then we heard gasps from the class when they realized what we were doing.

"Okay, class...Let's leave the room to give them some alone time." Ringo said pushing everyone out, ...what a weird teacher. But back to Nanami, she smiled angelically at me, it was the same smile that me fell in love with her.

"Um, Nanami... I just wanted to know if you not just doing this...out of lust and if you like me?" I said fittling with my fingers nervously.

"Ittoki-kun, I don't like you..." I think my heart just broke; my life's over! -

"I love you!" She sprung her arms around me and I caught her despite my surprise.

"Really?" I asked her still, feeling like an idiot.

"Of, course I do!" It was her sudden confession that me put her back on the desk, lust in my eyes and voice.

"Can I touch you?" Nanami unbutton her shirt and her breasts jutted up for my taking. I started to stroke the tips on her breasts and she'd flinched and I stop for a second but she took my hand then instruct my hands to grope her huge mounds of flesh. Nanami's face took a red of deep red and mine too. I gently caress her breasts then put my mouth on her nipple, running my tongue around her nub. She gasps, loud enough for me to hear her and smiled then continued to leaving markings around her rosy aerolas.

"Ittoki-kun..." I bite her nipple gently, disturbed she calls me by my last name.

"Call, me Otoya, _Haruka_" I said her name with lust in my voice then went to her nipple sucking gently and leaving my marks. Haruka reached inside my shirt, twisting my nipples roughly making me groan. Her hand reached further to my anatomy, tugging at it seductively causing me to groan even louder. I stopped her roaming hands with one of mine staring at her bemused face intensely.

"You want this?" I teased her smiling poking my cock at her wet panties, I could tell she was getting inpatient. My hands went down to her reaching into her skirt, pulling down her white panties to rubbing her already wet sex. She moans my name in my ear and I smiled victoriously then massaged her clit faster. Haruka's voice started to become breathy. When I stopped,she rubbed her wetness against my abdomen.

She wraps both legs around my waist and grinding on me, the cum started to run down my stomach; pushing me closer to her and her teeth tugs at my bottom lip. I did something unlike me and growled at her then roughly dominate her mouth with my tongue, hers swirled around mine timidly then I caught hers and she moans against my lip. Her face was deep red and mine radiating heat when we pulled away.

"Are you ready for this, Haruka? Can you tell me how much you want it..." I whisper, licking her ear then thrust my cock into her clitoris and she cried out in surprise. As expected, she's really tight...

"Tell me how much you want this." I told her moving slowly inside her and she nods weakly.

"I want your cock inside me, thrusting into to me..." I started to go faster, and her pussy started to wet the desk, and I hear the sounds of juices coming from us.

"Continue..." I groan in her ear then bit it to make her talk.

"I want you to leave my sex stinging and swollen after you plow me..."

She purred lowly tightening her gasp around my neck when her muscles tightens around my base. She starts to grinds against me letting her clit swallow me more and I moaned slightly at her movement then picked up place.

"I need to hear the sounds of moans and juices; I need to smell the sex and must in the room as you make love to me till our bodies fall limp. You go...now, Otoya" Haruka said to me in a whimper from the sensations on my cock deflowering her and I give a voluntary nod.

"I want you to climax while I'm inside you making my dick wet of our cum" I said in husky voice. Haruka and I was breathing heavily gazing into each other eyes and I continued to go on.

"I love the way I feel inside you...as if we are one. The way you look when about to cum on me... like right now. I love the way you pussy tightens around...my cock suffocating it inside your ...warm clitoris. I need you to cum on my dick, releasing all your sweet, dirty juices onto me, Haruka"

She and I let go of our release, and the floor was wet of hot juices leaving our breath shaky. She smiled weakly at me. She gives me a quick peck on cheek. We heard the door reopen to see six familiar faces.

"O-o-otoya, you and... Nana-m-mi"

I know, it was awesome!

**I hope this suited your fancies :D**


	3. Bath Time!

"Natsuki...Ah..." My hands were fondling Haruka's breasts playfully through the soap and bubbles. She was sitting between my legs while my fingers toyed with her erect nipples and she shivered under my touch. I lick her red, burning cheeks then she quivers. I led my hands down to her sex, washing it meticulously with soap. Haruka's face was so cute as she tried to keep from cumming in against my hands.

"You're so cute Haru-chan" I kissed her cheek, her face was fully flushed as she shyly moved her hand to the one the overlapping mine, wanting me to go fast. Her head to started to tilt then she moved her hips back onto my arousal as she released her cum that floated to the top of the water. She moved forward taking the pressure off my erection. I slightly pout behind her.

"Can...you wash my back?"

"I can do you one better" I licked down her back, I massage her shoulders then she moans in a short breath. My hands traveled down to her breasts, at first I knead her roughly, pinching her nipples with soap until her boobs started to squeak. I slide my hand down the side of waist, then grasped the cheek of her derriere, earning a gasp from her sweet lips. I proceed in penetrating her rectum. I excited moans from her throat.

"Does this feel good, Haru-chan?" My tongue flapped at her ear, then I grazed my teeth at her earlobe.

"Y-yes" She moaned back as my hands continue to roam her wet body. Her flesh was wet with soap and warm liquid produced from her sex. The warm, sweet cum dripping down her the apex of her thighs...I apply her own fluid to her delicate jawline then leave tender kisses, tasting off of her skin. I scoop some more from her jewel. My finger slides into her parted lips, making her taste it as well.

"Don't you taste good?" I purred in her ear with delight. I smiled when I ran my finger along my lips.

"I want to taste more of you, so make you sure you come for me."

I pushed her against the shower wall, now piercing her from the front. I groaned as I felt her warm insides and Haruka whimpered out aloud then dug her nails in my back, enticing me even more. I tread deeper into her inner sanctum. Her quim started to bleed and ejaculate unto my shaft.

"You're coming already? Maybe I should wash you with your own cum instead of soap..."

"Aa...nm...Natsuki..." I could tell her legs started to feel like jelly by the way she was standing; weak and stimulated. It was making me hot, seeing her render deeper into my grasp. My hands forcibly tormented one of her breasts while I bit down on her other nub. She continued to cry out, running her fingers through my hair. I rubbed my hands that were dirtied from her body against her assets.

"I can't wait to taste you~" The door creaked opened then soon after the shower curtains, too.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Fucking."

**Satsuki's POV**

"Oh, really. Like I couldn't hear _that_ from outside" I glared at Haruka and she looked down in shame, perfectly pink. I sighed, running a hand trough my hair still looking at her.

"Well, did you at least save something for me?"

"Of course, I like to share" Natsuki continued to grin like an idiot. I got rid off of my clothes and joined them. Natsuki was sitting in the tub with Haruka on his lap and I was in front of her. I put both her legs above my shoulders. I pushed myself into her with a strong thrust and almost simultaneously she screamed out, tears brimming in eyes from pain or pleasure? It didn't matter I was going to have my full. I saw Natsuki biting her neck, leaving marks down her nape then licked her salty tears off her cheeks.

"Please...Satsuki..." Foolish girl Haruka begged, I'm getting to the best part. I extracted in and out of her swelling sex. I could see through the water that it was getting red, but still my cock rampaged inside her; twitching and spilling. Eventually, she stopped crying as I hit her cervix then she was practically moaning in respiration. She wouldn't stop leaking, slowly losing her resolve.

"Hold it in, Haruka. I'm almost there..." I told her in pained voice, she nodded. I could see the pain on her face, just feeling the warmth of her sex overcome me; we came in unison. She looked exhausted and breathless...

"Don't think this is over yet, Haru-chan. I still didn't get to taste you. Stand up for a second" Natsuki tells her and when she does he imprints his face in her anus, swallowing her cum.

"Natsuki, don't take all of it!" My tongue goes to her sex, quenching my thirst with her product.

"Sa-chan, the more we seem to lick, the more that seems to come out"

"Too bad for Haruka, since we're going to suck her dry, right Natsuki?"

"Right~!"

**I finally got one done! Sorry that I took too long for an update. I don't know who I am going to do next. Maybe Syo or Masato because I have an idea for that. But, if you have any suggestion, just post it... Oh, and the grammar errors...**


	4. Syo's Play date

Heat rushed to my crotch as Haruka's hands crept down my pelvis. She puts her forehead to my head cooling down my fever. She slowly massages the unsettling erection at the seem of my pants. _Calm __down__... __Calm__... __Down__._

She circles around her tongue around my nipple then sucks luridly. I cringed, suppressing the whimper from my throat. Her fingers start twisting other nub until it became sore with pain. She breaths down my abdomen with her chilling breath. Her tongue cools my sweat then she flicks my bottom lip with her finger. She leans in to take my mouth. Roughly, she tugs my jeans down my legs while slipping her tongue deeper in my cavern. She rubs her middle against mine; I could feel the lacy fabric itching against me. Her hand accompanies by kneading my shaft, gravely; testing my patience...

I groaned in quiet breath but Haruka clashes her lips with mine, taking my breath away. Her skirt ride up as she grinds into me _hard__. __And __I__ keep __getting __harder__. __This __is __more __painful __then __helpful__..._

I push her head closer to dominate her mouth. Our tongues of whirled and twisted in fervency. Haruka smiles against my lips then pulls away.

She puts her small, soft hands on my head to check my temperature.

"It went down a little... Should I continue the treatment, Syo-sama?" Her question sounded innocent but she shifted her hips on top of me, stirring up more heat between my legs.

I gulped... My face turned a couple shade brighter.

"Yes, please..."

"I'm going to ask questions.. Now." Her mint breath tickles my lips. She comes closer to our lips barely touch.

" What do you want to do with me _right __now__? _Am I exciting you?" Her eyes clouded with lust as she licked the skin around my mouth. Haruka licks her lips making eye contact with me. But I immediately shudder away, gritting my teeth.

"Are you okay? Are you getting hard down there? Is it because of me?" She continued to tease me, then yanked on my cock. I groaned from her aggressiveness. My face began to radiate heat from anger...or just my nagging hard-on.

"Do you need help?... It's quite an impressive erection. But, if you want I am happy to watch you masturbate on your own as you struggle to release the tension. Would you like th-"

"I would like it if you'd shut up!" I pushed her under me and pinned her down with my hands. Haruka started to grin, I don't know what for because I going to give her what she wants and that's-

"Damn...it..." She rubbed her knee against my phallus in circles at first. From distraction she manages to prop herself on the bed frame then brings her... Feet to my cock.

"W-what are you doing?" She brings down my boxers with her toes then her feet gropes my member. Her toes curls on my base as her feet fondles my cock.

Her mouth starts dripping my seed and I start to feel like a ticking time bomb; my heart was about to explode as well as my cock. Her cold mouth did little to cool me down, it keeps giving me a... tingling... hot...sensation.

Then, it stopped?

"Did you think I was going to let you _get__ off _so easily?" Her smile is provoking me...

"Fine! I will do it myself..." Haruka strips her clothes off until she's bare. Her boobs were perky and big; her nipples rosy and erect; her clit wet and pink.

"...What? I'm listening."

"..."

"Um... Well... I..."

"Please make eye contact, Syo-sama"

"Its hard if you don't have clothes on!"

"Is it? Fascinating...Care to explain?"

"No!"

"That's a shame... Because I can show you exactly how I feel. But how does my Syo feel about me? I wonder... " She climbs on me then softly strokes my cheek.

"Syo, do you love me?"

"Huh-"

"And no not the me in this dream, the real Haruka"

"Maybe..."

"No maybes. Why else are you have this dream? Because you want to fuck her **hard****. You want to make ****love ****to ****this ****body****, ****don't**** you****? **Now tell me if its out of love"

"Yes...I... I love her." I turned away from her cooling hands, a soft smile graces her face.

"And does she knows that?"

"No... So when I wake up I will confess my-" Haruka attacks my lips again with aggressiveness.

"When you wake up? I don't remember saying this dream was over..." She breathes on my bottom lip as grinds into me. I pull her under me, but she rolls over. She bites my neck , the pain caused me to whimper. This wench...

I roll back on top, then took the chance to jam my fingers into her sex to feel the warmth of her clit., for a second her eyes widen. She kicks me onto the floor and she comes down with me.

I glare at her, then we started to wrestle on the floor, fighting for ever who would top. We both began to sweat as our body would clash against each every through seconds and her chest would bounce on and off my chest.

"Damn you..." She cursed, glaring at me as she was pinned to the floor. I push my cock inside her and she bites her lips to keep from a sound. I move around inside her to get used to her insides.

"Do even have the endurance to fuck me until I come?

"Be quiet!" I get all my length inside her until I feel the walls of her tightening vacuum. I gravely pull in and out of her on purpose and she laid there with a flush face.

"Do you mind going faster? You going to bore me to sleep..." She snickers but retains her pinkish cheeks. She closes her eyes pretending to sleep. I thrust into her but she doesn't react.

"Oh, sorry...like this!" I make sure to smash against with all my strength. I could of swore I heard something tear... I start to smell blood and a tear runs down her face then her eyes throws shards at me.

"Don't stop now... This is started to get exciting..." She bites my necks all over and occasionally licks to soothe the pain. I clung inside her body, to hit every point of her sex. We were getting wet down there...

"Damn it, you bastard..."

"Shut it, wench" At first, I enjoyed the feeling of my seed overflowing her pearl while I stayed inside her before pulling out. I fell onto her boobs then she pets my head.

"Tsk, tsk. We're only going one round?" She chuckles.

"I have somewhere to go..." I slide into unconscious.

When I woke up, Haruka was sitting next to me... Here's my chance...

"Haruka, I love you!"

"I'm gay."

* * *

Is Haruka really gay? Who cares? Since, it's a dream inside of a dream, so I will do what I want.

Masato next.


	5. A Nice Way to Pass the Time

**Sup, I'm back with a little sample. So sorry that hadn't updated in like months...Just some family troubles and I'm been busy lately. But... I'm happy to give this to you. Also, I don't exactly know what to do next, so I wouldn't mind getting some incite from whoever takes there time to read this. Well, thanks enjoy! P.S Sorry for any grammar mistakes, even after I proof read it...It still isn't right...=( **

**Normal POV **

As his thumb rubbed the creak of her backside, she squirmed and her eyes started to tear up. He slid her panties down, so he could grasp the round meat.

It was silent in the music as Haruka was groped by Masato while she bent over the piano, fully naked. Icy fingers dragged down her milky thigh. Haruka heard the zipper of his pants and begrudgingly turned around to see Masato cupping his organ then running his hand along the base. Masato dug his nails into the veins of his cock.

"Nanami..." He moaned as his grip gotten tighter and the surging heat in his groin was unrelenting. He then stroked his rod against the crest of her ass and grabbed onto her hips to keep steady. Her body hitched further along the piano as his erection thrilling neat her anus. His white elixir smeared down her cheeks.

"Stop... This isn't like you-" the sound of her vagient cry made Masato strikes her rear imprinting his hand into the soft flesh.

"You know nothing about me... You're just...a fucking slut...you're so excited- see how your clit's dripping...dirty whore, you like it when I call you a slut... You're disgusting, so don't you dare judge me." He contemplates his self in mumbles, but his voice made her cringe from its dark edge. Masato plays with her twat, badgering her hole by dipping in and out of her; every time her mouth puled.

"Please...stop" her voice portrayed something different from her running faucet. Her eyes produced tears as his finger probed into her anus. She gasped every time his finger inch deeper inside.

Haruka squeezed down against him unconsciously and rubbed her thighs together, squirming on the very instrument she played. She realized that she was the instrument and the sound, the melody was broken into patchy moans. With friction, his cock slides into her rear; she whimpers, her legs started shaking, but he forcefully grabs her by her red locks and pressed her down harder against the surface.

Slowly he pulls out,inch by inch until only his tip was in. He rams back into her frail body, hitting her euphoria exactly. His prick inspects her again and again, ripping her wider with semen following. Haruka's hole reacted by clenching around his length from pain and pleasure. Masato slaps her ass as his erection finally released.

His creamy fluid slowly coming out, his tongue catches it, implanting his muscle in her hole to recover his essence. Haruka felt eerie as his tongue traveled inside her.

"Let me go now..." She said weakly as her voice, hoarse and laced with bitterness.

He gives her clit one last swirl before getting back up, sighing then his eyes were covered by a shadow.

"What the hell...? I give you pleasure and you just want to leave afterwards? You may be satisfied with this, but I'm not done yet."

Once again he grabs her hair, pulling down to her knees so her head was just at his pelvis. He looks down at her and she looks up before slowly her tongue makes its way to his dirty shaft.

"Only clean me off, slut" Masato reminds her. She samples it first, then her fluid off his beating cock that jerked in her mouth. She timidly slurps continuously before she dries him off. Picking her up slowing, he slams her head into the piano, causing her nose to bleed on the ivory keys. She falls to the ground and holds her nose. Pulling her up again, he pushes her onto the piano, this time they're face to face. Masato picks up some her blood with his finger. He braces the smell in his nostrils before stabbing and shoving her pearl like a knife. She chokes on the air as she felt her center get wetter with the mix of red and white. He watches Haruka's face grimace with amusement and intruded deeper.

"No...Mn...no..ah!" Her hips began grind into his fingers as her mind went blank.

Seeing the positive reaction, his fingers drift out leaving the warm vacuum for now. Masato's hips draw closer to hers, causing friction with their sexes while he strokes his private against her clit before puncturing her.

"How does it feel? Good, doesn't it?" He looms over, piercing her with his eyes. He attacks her, he breaks her, and he shatters her pride and sanity. Even so, it felt so invigorating... Her walls of heat tightening as his anatomy rocks her every nerve causing their voices to be broken into moans that wept in the lustful air. He slashes his teeth on her neck and hands seized her round breasts, twisting her nipple until it turned red.

"How... does it feel? Tell me..." Her face was exerting a red color as she turns her head in shame.

"Good..." Her voice was small.

"Just good?" He pinched her nubs harder and broke skin with his nails.

"A-Amazing...!" He picks on speed in one last frenzy of his raid through exertion. They finally oozed their liquids, combining their solution. She slips down to the ground; her clit swollen, wet, and utterly abused. Masato tucks his cock back into his pants before leaving without a backwards glance.


	6. Revelation

The light kisses on the neck were especially torturing while the thin fingers frolicked on his broad shoulders. One hand then tugged at his chin drawing him closer to hungry lips and gashing teeth. She placed soft kisses on his bottom lip before sucking then tickling his tongue from below using her own. The tips of their tongues met and their eyes met as they danced in each other's hall. He pushed on the back of her head to explore deeper, then his partner grew bashful as her tongue shied away from his aggressiveness. He took the lead; flicking his tongue over her bottom lip while he massaged her jawline with his thumb. She tried to pull back, but his tongue was entangled with hers in a messy heap.

Their groins started to catch fire; breaking the kiss, she crawled in his lap. She gives his nape a taste while his fingers stroll downward to her clothed chest. He palmed one of her breast, juggling the skin. She moaned and whimper noisily, but maneuvered her hand to pet the middle of his pants to feel it steadily harden and rise. He groan back eagerly, letting her play with the seam of his pants. She stokes up and down slowly with one fingers but presses harder with every turn. She goes down taking her face to his crotch to kiss his erection multiple times before she sucked on the fabric. Unintentionally, he moves his hips closer to her mouth and pets her on the head. She begins to pull on his pants then stopped when she heard clapping.

"Haruka, that's enough come, over here to me, my princess..." Cecil called Haruka from the couch she was currently occupied with...

"Why are you here?" Tokiya's voice held the weight of need, yet a sense of anger. He snatched Haruka's wrist the moment she got up and placed her in his lap again: he buries his head in her neck to suck on it possessively.

"Aah...nngh..." When Tokiya finished, there was purple marks on her with bite marks engraved on her skin. Cecil smiles at him then comes over to the couch and touches the saliva on Haruka's neck before his teeth starts to nibble on her earlobe enough to cause a small hickey. Cecil pulls her off of Tokiya _gently. _He unbuttoned her shirt and threw it at Tokiya's face. Tokiya growls.

He places her on the couch before he crawls over her and rubs his midsection between her thighs. She gasp when his crotch grazed her wettening panties, it makes her tilt her away from Cecil and in the direction of Tokiya. Cecil takes a hold of Haruka's chin and leans in to breathe on her lips while his hips steadily brushed on hers.

"My princess...Have fun with me ...I will touch you in the right spaces and ravish you lovingly..." Cecil cups, then squeezes her breasts with slight force and kisses her harden nipples. Tokiya grits his teeth as Haruka started heaving in delight.

"Do you hear her? My princess's voice is so beautiful and lewd."

Tokiya stood up to find out he had suddenly chained to the floor, he yanked on the chain to no avail. Exasperated, hot, and bothered, he sat back down in frustration.

Tokiya couldn't deny that strange sounds coming out of her mouth put his cock in a state of emergency. He twitched when Cecil brought his manhood out of its cage.

Cecil stopped playing with her breasts and braced his shaft on her sex with more vigor. Her chest bounced with every move. Haruka's underwear grew moist quickly and her hips wouldn't keep still while Cecil rocked the boat.

Own her own accord, Haruka sat up, lightly pushing him to the arm of the couch. Avoiding, Tokiya's heated stare and drafting her eyes downwards to unbutton his shirt. Once opened and pushed off, she takes his nipple in her mouth then kissed it sweetly. She kept grinding her teeth on one nub while her fingers twisted and turned the other.

She ran her fingers on his forearms then gave soft kisses down his abdomen. When she got to his waistline, she lifted his manhood out the way to kiss his scrotum then took it in her mouth. She, then nibbles on the head before snaking her tongue around, then kneads his

Cecil jerked, about to kick her off the couch. He brought her back up and takes a couple of breaths.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"No, no... It's just isn't necessary for you to do that, Haruka. I much rather ravage you instead..."

Cecil leans into her ear, then strokes it with his tongue. He lets out gentle purrs and exaggerated groans.

"So, lay down for me..." She complies, lying down on the other end. He massages her hips and pulls on her panties to make the fabric flicks back causing her shiver. She lays down on her side still facing Tokiya. Tokiya was pinching the bridge of his nose, but the heat kept rushing to places in his body; his cock and his face.

Cecil kneels behind her and slides his hand along her soft thighs. She moans as he grips her arse lovingly. He licked down her neck before he places his fingers inside her underwear. She jumps slightly when the his long fingers rubs her clit and gives it a slight squeeze.

"Cecil..." She hides her face, but Cecil tells her to stop.

"If you do that then Tokiya won't get to see your beautiful face. And no covering your mouth, I want him to hear you shout my name..."

Cecil looks over to said person but Tokiya seemed to be distracted at the moment. Cecil chuckles to himself, yet his fingers started to swim inside her. Scissoring her entrance till she could barely utter the first syllable of his name.

When he took his fingers out they were dripping in cum then were heading to her anus.

"This should be wet enough..." He mumbles to himself, before angling his firm fingers into her. She started to feel weirder as his fingers stretched her hole with resistance. The strange sensation of being lubricated with her own cum and to top it off, Cecil started groaning in her ear making Tokiya sick to his stomach.

"After this... I'm going to make you feel so good...My fingers isn't enough? I thought so, its not enough for me either...Its aching so bad, but I can wait because I don't want to hurt you. And don't worry, I'll treat like a gentle flower unless you ask for more"

"How does it feel?"

"W-weird..."

"Yet, strangely good?"

"Y-yes."

After making sure the lubrication was done, pulled his fingers out and were on their way to Haruka's twin peaks. He draws circles around her areolas spreading her fluid on her chest for an extra touch.

He finally takes all the last article of clothing off of her. Cecil admires the damp garment, tempted to lick and suck on it but... Instead, he throws it at Tokiya, waking him from his thoughts.

"W-what..." At first he was slightly puzzled as to why Haruka's underwear was on his face.

"You know I don't like wet things. Anyway, it's will be a nuisance" Cecil said uninterested as he instructs Haruka to raise her top leg while he positions himself behind her.

"A nuisance to what exactly...?"

"Don't be so coy...I honestly thought you were smarting than this..." Cecil replies back with false disappointment. Tokiya couldn't do anything to stop the penetration of Haruka's ass. The penetration that he wanted for himself: the warm heat enveloping him; the cute look on her face, flushed and eyes dreary from his impacting member.

"You bastard... Why are you ruining my dream?" Tokiya snarled in low tone.

"I just think I'm a better suitor than you are. And besides Haruka and I make great music..."Cecil says in teasing manner and grabs inner of Haruka's raised legs and inserts his stiff cock inside her anus with resistance. She clams down on her immediately as the foreign object traveled deeper.

"It's... Too bad you're chained up... This is so tight, the way you wrap around me... Such warm heat" Cecil embraces the tightness, while Haruka calms down from the invasion.

"...Does it hurt?" He caressed her face with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Not really... I just need to get used to it." Her voice slightly got louder. He caressed her cheek from behind while he moved slowly inside her.

"I'm all in" Her muscles tensed around his base, but eased when his length finally united with her. When her breathing calmed down, his cock slowly travels in her warm habitat.

"Should I move faster?" Cecil whispers to her then slides his hot tongue down her face and licks the back on her neck up and down.

"Y-yes" She whimpers out when he bites her neck. He moves, gaining slight force and experimented inside her. She let out soft sounds as the jerking started to increase. Cecil moans behind her and runs his tongue in her ear. It still wasn't enough.

"Should I move faster?" He asks again and even gives her taste; he glides into her, hitting her straight in the rectum. Her eyes widen and become watery. Such delicious pain.

"Yes, please..."

"No need... To beg... I'm here to serve you. Just tell me how bad you want it, my princess." He slows down, but his collisions are hard.

"I-I-I want it very bad, _Cecil..." _She said his name with lustful air. Cecil manages to chuckle to himself.

Haruka began to moan without stop as Cecil lunges his erection into her, she feels the urge to cum as the member hit her wall repetitively. He grabs her thigh, stroking the smooth skin. With one hand, he reaches for her breast, fondling it and leaving the harden nipple untouched. Tokiya sits backs watching Haruka's face lit up in pleasure; her mouth hanging open letting out sounds of content.

"Mmm..." Her hips fidgeted and her toes curled, she was getting close. She was reaching a near climax, the pain and pleasure echoing throughout her body.

"Can I come inside?" He pants out, she moans yes.

"You're... so beautiful..." Cecil whispers before his body reaches an inevitable orgasm. He stays inside her, while his seed spills into her. He lays her down on stomach, and watches his juices overflow out her hole.

Haruka clutches the end of the couch and starts panting. Cecil was bashing in the bliss from his temporarily high. The room was in total silence for the next few moments.

"...When is this dream going to be over...?" Tokiya asked, not sure why he was still here. Haruka recovered, went to the kitchen and came back with a six pack of beer. She opened the can then wasted no time slurping down whole can causing her plump cheeks to adorn with blush.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you're in a coma in the real world... So...?" Cecil said slowly, not really interested and tries to take one of Haruka's beers, but she's slap his hands always and takes one for herself. Tokiya widened his eyes at what Cecil said.

"In a coma? Me?"

"You're not the only one in a coma, everyone except us too are awake... I bashed Otoya over the head, pushed Masato off a building; it's amazing he survived. Um... Oh yeah, I convinced Natsuki that he was worthless and he tried to kill himself, but the idiot only overdosed and won't wake up. Ren was just luck, all his fan girls were crazy obsessed with him and brutally attacked him. You and Syo got in coma from a car accident and guess who was driving the car? "Cecil hugs Haruka, laughing at his accomplishments but yet again she's slaps him. Cecil whimpers while rubbing his cheek.

"Why did you do this us?!" Tokiya rattled his chains, making Cecil laugh and Haruka roll her eyes. She gets up to remove his chains and unleashes Tokiya to Cecil. He grabs his throat and Cecil laughs, the evilness roaming through his emerald eyes and the smile never erasing. Haruka crushes her beer can then goes behind Tokiya, she massages the tense muscles in his shoulder and traces his arms with her soft touch. He lets Cecil go when she grabs his clothed crotch, squeezing his cock and giggling when it becomes erect. Tokiya was going to tell her to stop, sneaks her hand into his pants. She gets on her tippy toes and hums in his ear.

_"Keep me company here, Tokiya. The real Haruka doesn't want you, she'd rather have the eccentric, happy go-lucky 'Hayato-sama', but that's not you, you're possessive, sullen... And sexually frustrated... I can accept you, I can fake a smile, and I could kiss you without any no-love rules; smother you with my lust. This may be a dream, but you can enjoy it like the others, you can enjoy me. I know you want to..."_

Cecil claps after her speech, watching Haruka drag Tokiya down to the sofa. She swerves her bottom over his thigh and glides his hands to grope her breasts. Tokiya looked lost as Haruka chanted him with her hips rocking in his face, her cunt dangerously close to his willing lips. Cecil smiles, ready to walk out the room; he twists the knob and takes one step out.

"Now I alone can be the one who sings Haruka's songs. She's only needs one prince, so there's no point for you all to be there. I admit that I had fun singing with you guys, but we were all in a completion here, who said we have to play fair? You guys are happy here, all your fantasies come to life while I get to have the real thing. See ya in your sweet dreams, or should I say wet?"

**Yay! I done with this chapter, hope you enjoy it! I know some people asked me if I would write something about all them waking up from their dreams after all the smutty parts... But I think this works... I think... Now I will just do some more one-shots with Starish or Quartet Night, maybe Heavens by request or from my own will. And thank you everyone, who reviewed/favorite/followed, it makes really happy :) **


	7. The Happy Couple

_This is for you, The lovely ore-sama45. I don't know if you remember or not, but you asked me if I can write a continuation of chapter two and here it is. Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to finish doing all of Starish before doing this. Anyway, I'm writing another smut right while I'm posting this, so it can be done today or tomorrow depending on if I'm in the mood or whatever._

**Normal POV**

"Haruka, will you... marry me?" Otoya presented a beautiful rose cut diamond ring in the lovely velvet box to Haruka, who was blushing brightly. They were sitting at a table in empty restaurant, save for the two of them. Her eyes shined as radiantly as the diamond and her rosy lips began to smile. She didn't say anything for the next three minutes, while constantly biting her lip.

"... You're not answering? Did I do this wrong?! Why now?" Otoya closed the box before Haruka could answer and she slightly taken aback.

"Otoya-kun-"

"You know what, just forget what I said! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Otoya, you really messed up this time! I-" Otoya kept rambling on and Haruka heaves a heavy sigh before she smiles again.

"Otoya, please shut up and let me finish- I love you too, ever since the entrance exams, it might be a little cliche, but it was love at first sight. You are my dorkish knight in shining armor... " her golden eyes tear up and opens the ring box. Otoya takes a hint and wipes her tears then kisses below both her eyes.

"You're making me blush, have I ever told you look beautiful when you cry?"

"That's a weird thing to say..." She giggles.

"So, can I take this as a yes?" He changes the subject.

"Was there any doubt?"

"Momentarily, I tend to get nervous in front you..." She grabs his hand and places it on her chest. Otoya widen his eyes at her sudden moment. Through his palm, he could feel her heart pounding, she giggles again and looks into his ruby eyes that were looking back with equal intensity. She pauses for a second, then speaks.

"See? I get nervous in front of you too. But that's because I love you... You're really special to me" She looks down smiling, not noticing Otoya's lips moving towards hers. Haruka's looks up and is startled by his proximity, but doesn't move.

"You're so adorable..." He makes his move.

He tilts her head, so he can grasps her lips. His tongue flicks around her bitten lip, then meets her tongue with his french kiss. Both their muscles moved in circles; he breathes in her mouth and their mouth mesh together. Otoya slides his hand down her exposed back, draws lines on her spine. She pulls back, her and his saliva dripping down her mouth. When she tries to wipe it off, but Otoya grabs her wrist roughly. His face flashes a dangerous light with a dark smirk. She winces and Otoya's eyes widen, but his smirk transforms to an awkward grin. Haruka could see a bruise form on her and looked at Otoya with indescribable emotion.

"Sorry, sounds weird but I like when my saliva drips from your lips after we kiss." He makes up an excuse.

"... But why did you grab me so hard?" She tries to soothe the throbbing pain in her hand. Otoya scowls at her, while he grabs her hand again to put the ring on her finger. He chuckles as he looks directly at the ring.

"I hate when you look at me like that, your eyes are so suspicious, do you hate me?" She sits up at his sudden question.

"Of course not!... Its just that you grab me so suddenly. I-"

"Didn't i already apologize?"

The air was tense between them, they stayed silent as they peered into others eyes. Hunter versus prey. She couldn't read his eyes, but he could read hers.

"We should go to my apartment, I don't know if I can control myself if you keep looking at me like that." He scratched his hair, removing his eyes from her gaze.

"Keep looking at you like what?" He ignored her. He grabbed the same arm he bruised and took her to his car.

Once they got to his apartment, he opened the door and waited for her to go in and when she did, she was thrown to the door and attacked by his lips. Haruka didn't have time to breathe, before he rips her dress off leaving her down to her red underwear.

Otoya's hands pinned her to the door, when he brushes her bruised wrist she lets out a quiet moan. He pushes his middle into hers and unzips his pants, then pulls out his cock and pokes her panties with his harden tip.

Haruka pants as she feels that her underwear gets moist.

"Wrap your legs around me and I'll take you to bed." she did as she was told, as did he. Placing Haruka on the bed, he chains her neck to the frame of the bed.

"Otoya, w-what are you doing?" he takes off all his clothes and be smile bashfully. He climbs on her body till his rod is aligned with her mouth. Otoya taps his dick on Haruka's bottom lip teasingly before he puts his cock in her mouth. She chokes, as he makes her sit up, so he can get the full experience of her warm cave.

"It's embarrassing having the girl you love look at you naked. Say, do you like what you see? One reason why I maintain my body well is so you can love what you see like how I love the view from here." He says sweetly, thrusting his cock in her mouth, smiling and getting instant pleasure at the sound of her gagging and from the warm heat.

Haruka started to kick her legs to express her discomfort and it worked, he stopped immediately after he squirts his juice directly in her throat.

"How does it taste? You will get to eat this more often as my wife. Are you speechless?" She swallows the load before she speaks.

"It's sour...But are you okay? You'll have been acting strangely..." Otoya laughs and strips Haruka of her underwear then fiddles with her nipples. His grips tightens around her nub until she whimpers.

"Sorry, I guess I might be rough again tonight..." Otoya tries to coax her with sweet words, but he continued the rough treatment when his hands trailed down her stomach and his fingers lining the outer lips of her private and tapping inside her sex. Her clit begins to throb and his erection tightens painfully. He takes his fingers out to trail her the shape of her pelvis. She lets out soft moans and turns her neck and feels the burn on her skin from the chain. Otoya smiled when she flinched at the pain.

"Are you ready?" he lifts her from her back with one hand and holds her on his lap. Otoya spends his legs out, while he kisses her neck and ear.

"Can you feel it? Talk dirty to me..."

"Yes... it's so hard and hot... I feel tinglingly inside; my loins are on fire right now but I don't know why..."

"Yes, I don't know why I'm here either." She looks confused at what he just said. He raises her opening on the tip of his cock then fully enters her.

"This doesn't seem real, I love Nanami Haruka, but you're not her..." his first move is harsh, her vagina stretches with the powerful force echoing through her. She cries out in pain, but he seems to enjoy it.

"T-that's not true, I'm the real Haruka... I-I-I love you, Otoya!" she pleads desperately, but Otoya ignores it and leans her down to bend her back, while still holding her with his arm.

"Hold on to my ankles..." she did as she was told, he was looming over her chest as his hips pushed further and further inside her walls with the angle. Haruka's fingers dig deeper into his skin at the pain then he groans and growls. He licks her chest and taste her breasts. This game is killing him, but this death is exciting and toxic.

Otoya pulls out, letting go her back and she lays down. Only to get her hips pulled up, so Otoya can fuck her more viciously and passionately. She felt like she was having orgasms with every thrust. He spreads her legs wider and bucks even more.

"I'm spilling now, this is pitiful... I won't finish without a fight!" Otoya claims, both their hips buckling together while his cock locks in the tight space.

"Dammit!" he exploded into her, cursing while Haruka wails in pleasure. When he pulled out he flipped her on stomach, causing to the chain to excite scars again.

"I want to wake up from this dream- no I will-"

"What are you talking about, Otoya? This isn't a dream. Don't leave me..." Haruka starts crying, but cries even more when Otoya enters her anus without lubrication. He slams his phallus into her whole, forcing her anus to contract, while adjusting to his size.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" She clutches the sheets of the bed, gripping tighter and tighter until her knuckles were white.

"Do you expect me to fall for this? Geez, I may be stupid, but I'm not an idiot. You're just a dream, you can't feel this." He laughed, playfully massaging her back side with his fingers. Otoya leans forward to her ear and places small kisses on the outer shell. The thrusting stops momentarily, but he's still fully lodged in her as he lifts up then soothingly rub her shoulders and unfold the creases in her back. She moans lightly with a sigh of relief, but he opens his mouth again.

"Tell me how to leave." He digs his fingernails on her back and scraps her soft skin. Haruka's body shook as she felt the insistent smile engraved on his face from behind. Otoya watches her throat as she gulps; somehow he's annoyed by it. Annoyed enough to...

"I-I don't know, now stop"

"Tell me." He flips her on back again. With his dangerous smile and gentle voice, he mummers down her neck while he traces the line of her throat with his thumb. He likes the way Haruka's face lights up with pain; he likes the way she bites her lip when she's about to burst. He likes her smile, but loves it even more when she cries. Her tears are salty and sweet at the same time, just like now.

Otoya licks her tears, flapping his tongue on her cheeks to savor the taste it.

"How are you so beautiful when you cry? I wonder if I will be able to hurt the real Haruka like this... No even more..." He starts talking to himself at her chest and nips the tip of her breasts.

"You're wetting the bed, you know? You're such a child~" His voice was happy.

"Do you remember what happened in class a couple of chapters ago like when you wrapped your rosy lips around her cock, practically begging me for my seed. You did such a good job swallowing that load back then...And you recited such beautiful poetry to me out loud, it really turned me on...Say how about we do that now?

"I'll go first: tell me how bad you wanted it, let me live my pleasure through your body and sink lower and lower in complete ecstasy. Let my every thrust and every drip of cum remain in you. Tell me how bad you need it; you want to suck me off, right? I will gag you until you have a mouthful. Is your pussy getting wet? Do you like my voice? The real you used to tell me that she'd loved it... " He tightens the chains on her neck, waiting for her face to turn colors then stopped to tease her by doing it over and over. She coughs blood at one point and begins to talk.

"F-fine..."

"What, my sweet?" He jokes around, giving her a quick smooch.

"Fine, I'll tell you... You have to..."

"What?"

"You have to..."

**I don't know why, but I like ruining beautiful moments...**


	8. I Just Wanted To Cool Down

_I guess I finished in time, this might be the fastest I updated for this story ( I had nothing to do). As usual, I don't realize any of my grammar mistakes till afterward, so I apologize in advance._

**Ai's POV **

"Where am I?" I open my eyes, I was in a lounge chair in the shade of an tree. The first thing I see liquid gold eyes staring back at me. Nanami Haruka. Composer of Starish. Body: 34-22-35. Bust: D cup... Why does my program instantly analyzes that part... The more I think, the more I'm overheating... She was wearing a pink two piece bikini with her beasts bouncing in my face and her bottom almost sitting in my lap. She was too close to my face and heat was radiating off of her.

"Hello, Ai-senpai!" She kisses my cheek, then wraps her arms around my neck and straddles my waist.

What is she doing...? She's normal reserved and quiet according to my data, did I miss something? Unless this is my...

"Welcome to your Meltdown program! You overheated when Haruka Nanami and you went to the beach together. This is the simulation you created to spend with time with your honey, how romantic! You couldn't stand the sight of a mostly naked Haruka, how adorable! Maybe you do know what love is after all~!" She starts to swoon, moving her hips against mine. How strange.. I felt a jolt from the friction of it all, she moved closer to me, I could feel her clitoris throbbing through the thin fabric and it was having an unusual effect on me.

Why I exactly did I create this...? Ever since Starish got into the comas, I get anxious around...her, her songs are bright and make me feel... Happy? ... Is that love? These confusing emotions are getting the best of me, I won't be able to work properly with her intoxicating presence around me. I think that they "loved" her, but I can't calculate why or what it meant. She's pretty, yes and has a nice smile, yes... But, she is naive and is easily manipulated. But that's what makes her special. So pure...

A-at least that's what my data suggests...

**Normal POV**

Ai was thinking to himself with his face void of emotion while Haruka was staring at his face with a smile. He was blushing faintly, but it was still there. She starts to play with his hair, twiddling with his soft cyan locks and massages his scalp. She kisses the inside of his ear and he jerks inwardly when she rubs her nose on his ear. She wraps her arms around his back and they slither down to his swim trunks. Haruka slips her hands into his shorts before she starts to gropes his ass. Ai couldn't react fast enough to her fingers running up and down his cheeks. He didn't know what to say.

_According to my data, when women act this way, they want something... My penis is stiffening, this means I must want something too. This is what they call an erection, which occurs when two tubular structures, called the corpora cavernosa that run in the length of the penis, become engorged with blood. This may result from various stimuli, also known as sexual stimulation and sexual arousal... So I'm sexually aroused?  
_

"Ai, even you can get hard? Its shaping nicely, too..." Haruka brings her mouth down to the standing fellow poking out Ai's trunks. She snacks on it; biting the base of his shaft and munching on the tip. Ai lets out a soft moan when the nibbling turns into the long kisses.

"I'm hungry..." She whines and gets up, swaying her hips back and forth while she goes to the cooler to get two pop sickles. Making her way back on his chair, she seats on the edge and spreads her legs to give him a full view on her bikini bottoms. Ai watches her as she unwraps one of the blue pop sickles and puts the other in the lower half of her swimsuit.

"Ooh~ that feels nice..." She moans loudly, striking a place where Ai didn't think was possible for himself. Haruka rubs her sex to push the cool of the frozen treat into her, purrs when she the pop sickle make full contact with her clit. Feeling the cool juice combined when her own juice, she felt the need to moan even more loudly. Ai's eyes immediately travel to her sex, seeing a form line of dampness, his face doesn't show it, but his "problem" was developing even more.

_How weird, somehow I'm in pain and yet I'm enjoying it... This is what they call being a masochist. According to my data, you can get rid of an erection with ejaculation, that's controlled by the body's central nervous system and occurs when sexual stimulation is combined with a certain of friction. If I were to somehow rub against my phallus to the point where I can reach a critical level of excitement... Then, I would ejaculate my semen and be rid of this problem... The best way to accomplish such is to think dirty thoughts while I masturbate... How I so that...? My data has no results shown... maybe like this ...  
_

_H-haruka, moan louder it... Please, keep oozing your sweet nectar. I see it coming down your smooth thighs. More, more... I'm thirsty, let me drink from you. Yes, that feels good...Your lips are so soft against me, how would they feel on my cock...? Should we find out? Some of my seed is leaking out, is this a positive effect? It sticky, but it feels good releasing it...  
_

"_Senpai, _you're such a pervert. My eyes are up here..." He flinches while bringing his eyes up. His appendix still erect and dripping cum down his hand. Haruka then swirls the head around her rosy lips, applying the pop sickle like lipstick. She brings her moist tongue under the treat to catch the dripping substance. The pop sickle trails down to her breasts, she drags it down her breasts and swirls it around her erect nipple. Haruka takes the dirty pop sickle out her bikini, it was melts with only a little bit left on the stick. She slurps down the rest with a delighted look on her, then she blows a kiss to Ai. Once again, she catches him off guard by shoving her other pop sickle in his mouth and he chokes on it at first.

"Be a good boy and take it all down, _Senpai"_ It melts in his mouth, since his hardware was running slow, it took a couple seconds for him to process what just happened. Ai gets a couple shades brighter, Haruka compliments on how its a lovely pink.

"You're only half way done, Ai-senpai... I never said I wasn't going to taste you, I was just hungry. But, I thought you had enough self-control to wait to I had finished eating. What should I do with you-"

"Eat me." Ai said with his usual expressionless tone, but with a flushed face. Haruka was briefly taken surprise at his sudden boldness then went back to her cheerful manner. She gets up and sits behind him, without warning again she pulls him into a choke hold her arms around his neck and her feet pushing his legs apart. Ai isn't surprised, but is utterly uncomfortable about how her boobs pressed against his back. Her feet smooth over his midsection, the balls of her dig into his scrotum. He lets out a gentle groan, while she lets out moans from her perverse actions. She pushes his legs further apart, unintentionally getting him to whimper. She stops her teasing letting his neck go and instead wraps her arms around his shoulder while brushing her soiled sex on his back.

"Say Ai, if you're that curious about what love is, how about I show you, if you're ready that is?"

"I don't know... I'm not used to this feeling, I'm aching so much that it hurts..."

"That's why, I have to help you feel better. You created this stimulation for this purpose, I'm going to help you the only way I know how..."

"This is my first time... According to my data, you should treat me gently..."

"Don't worry I will be gentle on you...

Not~" She lays him down on his back and pulls off her remaining clothes. Haruka grabs the top of the chair and her breasts hover over Ai's face before she kneels down his stilled rod. Slowly she takes in every inch of his cock and Ai closes hid eyes to focus on the feeling; her sex was tight, it was a vacuum fitting of a virgin. Both of their loins were burning as she proceeded down on him. He opens him eyes and see the lustful stare in hers. Haruka grabs his hands and place them on her arse.

"You can touch me, you know?" She smiles when he takes the initiative when he caresses her shapely hips as she moves down on him. Her vaginal walls breaking at her intrusion, her mouth was letting out strange sounds all in different pitches as mend her hips with his. She dared to take all of him in and out then half all then whole. Haruka felt so full with Ai's cock inside her; he felt cozy with the tight heat wrapping around his manhood. Ai found himself, reuniting his hips with hers for more collision and invasion. Her face shook with pleasure and Ai was finding it hard to keep a straight face when he was engaging his climax.

"Y-you're close, aren't you _Senpai? _" She stutters with a smirk on her face. Ai nods giving all his energy and force into his last moves into her womanly cave. When they orgasm together, Haruka's lips collapses his lips and using her tongue to connect to his mouth. They have one sloppy kiss, both tongues darting into the others mouth. Haruka pulls away panting and Ai puts on a tiny smile.

"This is better than my data said it would be..."

**Real World**

I woke up for real this time and see Haruka still in her bathing suit from earlier, fanning me down with a big leaf. I must of cooled down enough to reboot. She seemed frantic right now and when she saw me awake she hugged me. My eyes widen slightly at the contact and she instantly pulls away.

"Sorry, Ai-senpai, I was so worried about you... I don't want to use lose you, too" She trails off, she must be talking about Starish. Based off statistics, the chance they waking up anytime soon were slim... A-At least that's what I heard from the author, unless last chapter had a break through... Anyway, she look like she was about to cry and she needed comforting.

This should help...

I press my lips against hers, not escalating any further. I felt content from just feeling her soft lips against mine. She flails her arms around, trying to push me away I suppose... But I can't let her get away that easily. I grab her arms and suffocate her with my lips then slickly lick her smooth bottom lip. Before she begins to pass out, she is pulled out of my grasp.

Cecil Aijima: The prince of Agnapolis and member of Starish. Camus's fledgling, and the one who's been monopolizing most of Haruka's time.

"Haruka, my princess you can head back now, I can take care of senpai." He flashes her a bright smile, not surprisingly she couldn't feel the malice behind it. She gives me one of her awkward smiles, while touching her lips and blushing. How cute. He makes sure she's out of sight before turning towards me.

"Hello, Ai-senpai. You seem awfully chummy with Haruka a minute ago. Don't tell me I have to get rid of you, too?"

**I wonder if I should kill everyone in the story; it could be funny and bloody at the same time...I could enjoy this.. Pretty soon, someone's going to wake up and may do unspeakable things :) What am I going to next...? Oh, that's right! Next is Heavens's turn. I was thinking about Nagi first or whatever.**

**Bai Bai~**


End file.
